godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4 Chapter 2 - The vacation (Part 1)
Ken: Haaaaaaaa....... so... freaking.... hot... sweating heavily Rui: It's not that hot, Kennii Baluar: You not used with hot weather? Ken: ....... nope Lyrr: Don't worry, we almost there Ken: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa................ Arthur: Just bare with it Looking back a day ago Ken: (Who's these guys?) Nia: Baluar, do you know why we where called? Baluar: No Arthur: ....... The elevator door open and Tsubaki step out Tsubaki: Thank you for attending the call out. How long have you guys been a Gods Eater? Baluar and Nia: A year? Lyrr: A year too Vina: A year? Arthur: The same Ken: 6? Everybody stared at me Tsubaki: Right. From now on, you guys going to have a week of vacation Baluar: Ohh Nia: Yeah, vacation~ Lyrr: Tsubaki, can I refuse the vacation? Tsubaki: No, you can't Lyrr: Awww... Baluar: Where's the vacation place? Tsubaki: At the Southeast Branch Baluar: Huh... A vacation at another branch, huh? Ken: Tsubaki, can I bring Rui? Tsubaki: Yes. Alright, you guys should pack up the necessary stuffs I left the group and head back to my room Rui: Welcome back Ken: Hey, Rui. We gonna have a vacation Rui: REALLY?! Ken: Yes, departure is tomorrow Rui: Yeay~ Ken: Let's pack up important stuff Rui: Uh! nod Back to the present Pilot: Alright, we're here! The helicopter landed on top of the Fenrir Southeast Branch Rui: Yey, we're here~! Nia: Yeah! The baring heat stabs my body Ken: jump down Haaaaaaaaaaa......... soooooo....... freaking........ hotttttt....... Baluar: Wait until we get to the beach jump down Snap Supervisor: Welcome to Fenrir Southeast Branch. I'm assinged supervisor for your group, Adriane. Baluar: Nice to meet you Snap Adriane: I'll be guiding you guys to your room, now Snap Ken: Stop taking pictures, will ya!? Lyrr: ... alright Arthur: He's always like that Ken: ..... We all arrived to our room Rui: Oh, nice room they got here Ken: Indeed, let's unpack our stuffs (Good lord it's cool inside) Somebody knocking our room's door I open the door and Baluar and Nia stood there Baluar: Let's check out the place Ken: I'm still not done with unpacking Baluar: Don't worry, I'll wait Ken: Wait inside Baluar: Alright Baluar and Nia sit on the couch Baluar: You said that you have been a Gods Eater for 6 years, right? Ken: Yeah Baluar: You must be really good at what you're doing Ken: I'm not sure about that Baluar: What make you say that? Ken: My only teammate died, a girl too Nia: Oh... Baluar: That must be rough Ken: Not really... Rui: Yay, we'er done with unpacking Ken: Let's check out the place Baluar: Alright As we head out of my room, we see Vina and Arthur walking through corridor Baluar: Hey guys, let's check out the place together! Arthur: Right Nia: Where Lyrr? Vina: We knock his door but no response Arthur: He's probably check the place out by himself...... or lock the door and do what in the hell he always do Ken: ......... (Uhhhhh..... I fell like I shouldn't know what he's doing) Baluar: Anyway.... let's do what I've been telling you guys to do Arthur: Alright Meanwhile... Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Category:Blog posts